Against Their Will
by lonewolfzaraki
Summary: What would happen if Yachiru decided to take a part of Kenpachis life into her own hands, or to be more exact play matchmaker? Ken X Uno
1. Prolouge

I dont own bleach!!! sad isnt it? So enjoy Chapter 1!

* * *

Yachiru decided one day that Ken-chan needed something. And that thing was… A girlfriend!

Since Ichi was now a captain Ken-chan was terribly bored with the lack of good fights. So Yachiru

Decided that a girlfriend would be just the thing.

But it couldn't be just ANY girl. No, Ken-chan needed the perfect girl.

The pink-haired girl decided she needed some help. Yumichika jumped at the chance to help their

'Loveless, lonely captain.' And Ikkaku was forcefully dragged in. He didn't want to get his head chewed on.

So, the trio decided to do research on all the girls of the Seireitei.

Isane was taken. She was with Hanataro.

Nemu was too shy. (And Yumichika and Yachiru suspected, secretly going out with Ikkaku, who was strongly against her for Kenpachi.)

Rangiku got drunk too much.

Rukia was with Ichi.

Momo was currently not in an emotional state for dating.

Unohana was shy and probably didn't like the 11th division.

Soi Fon was too mean.

Nanao wasn't really the type.

Kiyone was too young.

None of them seemed right, but in the end their spying paid off.

The perfect girl for Ken-chan/ Captain Zaraki was… Unohana!

Yumichika said, " It was a perfect example of opposites attract."

Ikkaku yelled, " I'm so dead!"

And Yachiru announced that, " Mission get Ken-chan a girlfriend has officially started!"

They also enlisted the help of Isane and Hanataro, who heartily agreed.

Poor Kenpachi and Retsu had NO idea what was coming.

* * *

Yay!!! The other chapters should generally be longer. My belated New Years Resolution is to update better for any who care. 


	2. get the ball rolling

Chapter 1 up yay! Aren't i being good with my very belated New Years Resolution? I dont own Bleach!

* * *

Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting in their "HQ". 

"Ok. It's time for phase 1!"

"And what's that lieutenant?" Ikkaku asked with dread.

"We need to get Ken-Chan to see Braid-Chan. So we're gonna go raid Sick-Chan's house!" Yachiru

replied, as if she wasn't suggesting they go raid a captain's house.

"What!?" The other two yelled. "Why?"

"We're gonna steal his candy stash, I'll eat it all, have a candy overdose, and Ken-Chan will have

to take me the 4th division!"

"Oh my!" Yumichika said, finally having doubts.

"I'm signing my death wish!" Ikkaku groaned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikkaku walked up to Captain Ukitake's office very slowly, feeling as though he were walking to

his own execution. He knocked.

"Come in!" A happy voice said.

Ikkaku walked in. Captain Ukitake looked up at him in surprise, having never been visited by a

Squad 11 member before.

"Yes?"

"Well, um…" Yachiru and Yumichika hadn't told him HOW to distract him, so he didn't go to his

house early. But Ikkaku decided as long as he could keep him HERE, he would be okay. Unfortunately

Ikkaku didn't work well under pressure, unless it was in a fight. He could feel the shadow of his captain's

wrath above him 24/7. He cracked.

"Captain Ukitake! I know this sounds weird, but you mus take a vow of silence!" Ikkaku said this

very fast.

"Uh, OK… I swear I won't tell what you're going to tell me." Had the 1th's 3rd seat snapped?

"OK! We're-trying-to-get-Captain-Zaraki-and-Unohana-together-and…we…need your help!" Great! Yumi and Yachiru were going to KILL him! And the captain. He would die twice.

"Uh…OK. One question."

"What?" _He's agreeing? _Ikkaku was shocked.

"May I get Shunsui to help? And of course, Nanao, since Shunsui will drag her in.

"Sure." Well, Ikkaku thought, they dragged me in so I'll drag some more in.

"Would you help me do something?"

"What?"

"Well, you see, this is a perfect opportunity. I want you to help me get Shunsui and Nanao

together. If we make them do parts of your plan alone and put their heads together, it might help their

relationship along. Shunsui is perfect for making things romantic, and Nanao at planning."

"OK, thanks!" Ikkaku said, leaving. Hopefully Yumichika and Yachiru are done…

xxxxxx Previously- Captain Ukitake's House xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is the door unlocked?" Yachiru asked, with no hint of nervousness.

"Uh, ya. Come on let's hurry!" the vain 5th seat replied.

The duo silently crept in, walking very slowly.

"Where do you think he keeps it?" Yachiru whispered.

"I don't know, let's look under his bed."

The two checked, but no candy.

"Um…the kitchen!" Again, no candy.

Yachiru soon decided to look in the closet. And was soon buried beneath an avalanche of candy. A

muffled, "I found it!" could be heard.

"Where? Oh my!" Yumichika exclaimed upon seeing the mountain of candy.

He unburied Yachiru and the two took half the candy, which was enough, and threw the rest back

in, carefully shutting the closed door.

The two hurriedly left, creeping behind bushes.

Part 1 of Phase 1 complete.

* * *

A special thanks to ebonyangel666, who makes this story possible. 


	3. Candy crash

I know i should't update the same story twice in one day( i shouldnt right?) but i really want to get to the good part and i have up to chapter 9 written... so i said what the hay. I dont own Bleach. Im bad aren't i?

* * *

Kenpachi walked into his office to find… Yachiru passed out on the floor.

"What the?" he decided not to threaten everyone in the seireitei for an answer. Instead he picked the small, pink haired girl up and ran to the 4th squad.

"Hey!" Kenpachi yelled, "Somethin' happened to Yachiru!" Half the squad passed out from his reitsu.

Isane walked up to him. "Follow me. I'll take you to Captain Unohana."

Unohana was in one of the rooms, rolling up some bandages, when Kenpachi ran in.

"Hello Captain Zaraki. Oh!" she said, upon seeing the unconscious Yachiru. "What happened?" she asked, taking the girl from Kenpachi and setting her on the bed.

"Don't know. Found her like that on the floor." Kenpachi had a worried expression on his face.

"Hmm." Unohana did some things, while Kenpachi shifted form foot to foot, contemplating ways to kill, horribly, the culprit.

"Well, I know what's wrong with her." Unohana finally announced.

"What?"

"She crashed from having WAY too much sugar."

"Oh." Kenpachi said, picking Yachiru up. Walking out the door he said, "And Unohana?"

"Yes?" she said, turning to look at him.

"Thanks." He replied, smiling a non-shark-like smile.

"You're welcome." She replied with a smile.

Outside that room's window Ikkaku, Yumichika, Isane and Hanataro whispered "Yes!" as loud as you could possibly whisper. "Phase 1 complete!"

* * *

I just realized this is a really short chapter. They look longer on paper... i cant wait to get to the good part :( 


	4. Accidental

Yay chapter 3!! i decided i should upload it tonight, since i probably wont update during the week. Again, i dont own Bleach. Enjoy...

* * *

Shunsui and Nanao had been given their part in phase 2. They checked to make sure she wasn't there, then went into Unohana's house.

Xxxxxx

Ukitake was out, doing his part.

Xxxxx

Yumichika was waiting until evening.

Xxxxxx Evening xxxxxxx

Yumichika, disguised, snuck up behind his captain and jumped, grabbing one of his bells.

"What? Hey! Give that back!" Kenpachi roared, chasing after the "perpetrator".

XXXXXX

Unohana's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is this Captain Unohana?"

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"We have a very injured man here. We are at the White Lilly restaurant. Will you please come help him?"

"Yes, I'll be there as fast as I can." Unohana ran to the restaurant, they told her he had left, and turned around to leave.

Xxxxxxxxx

Yumichika had been running for a while. He reached his destination and quickly ducked under the White Lily restaurant, but Kenpachi thought he ran into it.

"Give it…." Kenpachi yelled as he threw open the doors, running into none other than the captain of Squad 4. They stared at each other in shock.

"May I show you to your seats?" a waiter asked, walking up to them.

"What!?" they both asked.

"Your reservations are for Zaraki and Unohana, correct?" (A/N Ukitakes part was to make the reservations, he also gave them a description of the 2 so they would know.)

The dinner started out uncomfortable, but the pair were soon enjoying it.

Kenpachi, as they had soon dropped the formalities, didn't behave as you might think a bloodthirsty person would. In fact, he was, contrary to most beliefs, quite intelligent. He was also funny, and so both had a wonderful time.

"Would you like to come over to my place for some tea?" Kenpachi asked, after they had finished eating.

"I'd love to!"

xxxxx

Ikkaku ran up to Shunsui and Nanao, who were at the 8th division.

"Bad news. They went to my captain's house instead. I'll help you clean up."

"Oh, that's ok." Shunsui replied, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Ok, I'll come get you if she starts heading back before your done."

Xxxxxxx

Shunsui and Nanao walked into Unohana's house. Candlelight, cherry blossoms, and food greeted them. (Nanao had TRIED to tell him they will have eaten, but he wouldn't listen.)

Nanao was dreading cleaning up.

"Waste not, want not! Let US eat the food!" Shunsui happily said. After they had cleared everything else up. And thus, poor Nanao was eating with Shunsui, in a romantic setting. Although, Shunsui wasn't, well, so Shunsui-no-care-in-the-worldish today. He was more serious, which made Nanao wonder.

Shunsui was telling her about his day, Nanao only half listening, when he said, completely serious, "And he took my hat and dropped it in the dirt!" The way he said this you would of thought he said something like, " And he took my only child and killed him!"

Nanao didn't know why, it may have been his seriousness, his face when he said it, or the fact he acted as if it was his only one and ruined beyond repair. (He had several others, just like it.) But whatever it was it suddenly struck Nanao as hilarious. She burst out laughing, nearly falling over.

"Nanao-chan! Are you alright?"

"Y..ya." she managed to say, since she was still laughing.

"Oh that's good." When she was done he said, "Nanao, I don't believe I've ever heard you laugh. Or smile. You really do have a lovely laugh.

"Oh." Nanao said, surprised, as they started gathering up the dishes and grabbed the other bags.

Walking out Nanao said, "Captain?" and as he was saying, "Yes?" kissed him and said, "Let's head back."

"Oh. Ok." Shunsui was stunned. (A/N for the record they are now happily together)

xxxxxx

"Want me to walk you back?" Kenpachi and Retsu had had another great time. But now it was time for Retsu to get back.

"Well, I don't need it, but I would greatly enjoy your company."

The new couple continued talking as they walked. They eventually reached her house, near the 4th Division.

They walked up the steps. "Kenpachi, can I drop by when I have time? Or you could."

"That'd be great." He said, one of his trademark smiles.

"Oh! And Retsu?" Kenpachi said as she was opening her door.

As she turned around he pulled her close and gently kissed her. Gentler than you would suspect a 6'7" bloodthirsty fighter too. "Goodnight." Kenpachi whispered, breaking the kiss and starting back toward his own division. Leaving a wildly blushing Retsu, standing by an open door, staring in Kenpachi's direction.

"Where'd that candle come from?" she asked herself as she walked in.

Upon the roof Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hanataro and Isane yell-whispered, "Success!" Ikkaku jumped up as he said it and promptly fell to the ground with a thud!

"Ikkaku?"

"Yes Captain?"

"What happened to your face?"

"Ummmm, a fight."

"Lucky."

Ikkaku breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

So there it is! They've went out on a date now. This is not considered their first though, since it was accidental and not by choice. 


	5. First Date

I dont own Bleach. I don't own Hershey's chocolate either. Darn. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The next day Kenpachi dropped by the 4th Squad. Coincidentally when Retsu was taking a break.

"Kenpachi?"

"Hmm?"

"You doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the human world with me tomorrow? Just me and you, and Yachiru, if you want."

"That'd be nice. I'll leave the little brat with Ikkaku." Unohana noted that 'little brat' was said in a loving manner. Which surprised her. Who used the word brat in a loving way?

"Great!"

xxxxxxx Human World, Next Day xxxxxxx

"Want to go see a movie?" Unohana asked Kenpachi as they walked down the street.

"Whatever you want, I don't know the human world that well."

"Oh! Let's go shopping first!" Kenpachi was a bit leery about doing THAT, but Retsu's excited face made him go along with it.

"Sure."

And thus began Kenpachi's shopping spree.

They visited many stores, Retsu looking at clothes, buying them, and making Kenpachi carry them. They even found a place that sold traditional Japanese clothing. Retsu bought quite a few things there.

While in one particular store Retsu spotted something.

"Kenpachi!" she said, pointing, "That would look great on you!"

"No way. I am not wearing that!"

"But Kenpachi! You can't wear that black leather all the time! Please? For me?" Kenpachi decided that next time she wanted something he would NOT look at her face. Whenever he did he gave in. It was like frickin' Yachiru, but worse.

"Fine." He growled. But seeing Retsu's face light up made it a little better.

Retsu, after they had bought "IT", a black T-shirt and jeans, made him go change into it. (A/N don't ask me where.) He complained they weren't washed, but she said it wouldn't kill him to do it once. They then called a member of her squad, and when they arrived, gave them the bags to take back. Kenpachi was glad to be able to see again. No longer did he have a mountain of stuff to look around.

The movie they decided on was Sweeney Todd.

They watched the movie, eating popcorn and drinking their drinks. Retsu also discovered that Kenpachi had a new secret love for chocolate.

The pair's reactions to the movie were very different.

Unohana stared blankly at the screen, in shock. While Kenpachi could often be heard chuckling and shark smiling. Of course he was the only one.

After the movie the couple went out to buy Kenpachi some Hershey's chocolate. Retsu smiling and giggling.

Xxxx

Arriving back very late they stopped at the 4th Division first.

"Have a good time?" Kenpachi asked, a bit tired.

"Yes, I did." Restu replied, smiling.

"Good." Kenpachi gave her a kiss and said, "I did too." And then gave her another rare, genuine smile, and headed back to his own squad. Yet again leaving a blushing Retsu, though this time she was smiling. She headed inside, realizing she had fallen head-over-heels for the man with spiky hair. Who got several startled looks from the night owls, for he was still wearing the clothes Retsu had bought him.

Kenpachi also noted something, something he really didn't want to believe. Kenpachi was very much in love.

* * *

Again, a special thanks to ebonyangel666, the person who helps me overcome my writers block. So the next chapter shall be... Long Days. Who knows what torture shall befall Ken-chan this time... . . maybe a long day? Oh yes, and in the later chapters i shall torture everyone!! By keeping you all in torturous suspense! Bwhahahahhahhaha 


	6. Long Days

bleach isn't mine. dont you feel sorry for ken-chan he has to do his and yachirus paperwork

* * *

Kenpachi was asleep. Naturally, since it was three in the morning.

But suddenly he was tackled in the stomach. He jolted awake, to be greeted by a small, dark figure.

"Ken-chan!"

"What in the hell do you want? It's three in the morning!" Kenpachi was very tired, considering he hadn't got to bed until late.

"Ken-chan! I just remembered something!"

"What?"

"My paperwork is due at eight, and yours is due at noon!"

"Crap."(A/N yes, yes I know Kenpachi would be using a bit more foul language.) He had to do Yachiru's paperwork, since she merely doodled on it. HE didn't have that much, but he hadn't started on Yachiru's mound. "Ugh!"

Kenpachi sat down his pen, well, more like slammed it down. He gave the paperwork to Yumichika, and told him to go hand it in.

Ugh! It was twelve, and Kenpachi slumped down in his chair. Maybe he should h see Retsu…

"Captain?"

"What now?" Kenpachi groaned.

"Captain Kyoraku wants you."

And so Kenpachi again went shopping, looking for something for "Nanao-chan."

Xxxxxxxx

Unohana's day went a LITTLE better. Her lieutenant woke her up at four in the morning, there had been a hollow attack. Many had been injured.

After that, she too, had to finish her paperwork. She got finished at around seven p.m. She had got little sleep and it had been a very draining day. But she knew she had had a wonderful day compared to Kenpachi, who walked into her house.(more like dragged himself in. He had barely gotten back.)

"Have a bad day?" she asked, beginning to make tea.

"Ya." He said, collapsing on the couch.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Retsu sat down next to him, handing him a cup of tea.

"Thanks." He began explaining his day; he finished and set down his teacup. "How'd your day go? Any better?"

Retsu began her story, but as soon as she started she felt something hit her shoulder. She looked over to see Kenpachi's head on her shoulder, his long hair hanging around his face, sleeping peacefully. (A/N Kenpachi took the bells out before coming over.) It seemed it had taken all he had to drag himself over here, drink the tea, and talk for a minute.

Retsu soon followed him, she herself being very tired, her head resting on Kenpachi's. Just before she fell asleep she had turned off the lamp, leaving the room cloaked in darkness.

Sometime during the night the two had somehow ended up lying down. Retsu woke up, disoriented. She wasn't in her room, and there was something around her. She eventually woke up a little more and, being able to see a little better, realized Kenpachi was laying behind her, slightly snoring. It was his arm that was around her. Se could feel his warmth eve through their clothes.

Even so, the night had become quite cold. And so, she grabbed her and Kenpachi's captain coats, which were luckily lying next to her, and threw them across them.

She pulled them closer, breathing in Kenpachi's scent, and whispered, "I love you Kenpachi."

She was surprised to hear the still-sleeping Kenpachi whisper back, "I love you too." And pull her closer.

Retsu smiled and soon fell back asleep. A smile still on her face.

* * *

yay!!!!!!! 


	7. Party

I was sitting at the computer with nothing to do. So, i said to myself, why not do your art project later and update your fanfiction? Dont own Bleach, Hersheys Chocolate or Fruits Basket.

* * *

Retsu again woke up. 

"What time is it?" she asked herself, half asleep.

"Huh?" Kenpachi replied, resting his head on her shoulder, startling her.

"Oh! I was just wondering what time it is."

"Hmm, it's 4."

Retsu groaned. She wasn't having any luck sleeping. How many times was she going to wake up?

Kenpachi kissed her on the cheek and laid back down, mumbling something about someone not tackling him in his sleep.

The sleep-deprived couple woke up AGAIN at 9. They decided to get up this time.

Kenpachi headed back to his division, Retsu came along, saying Isane could handle things for a day.

Afterwards, the two walked through the soul society, talking. For the slow people this pretty much said, Kenpachi and Retsu ARE together, why else would those two be walking around and talking?

"We absolutely MUST throw a party for them!" Shunsui told Nanao. Nanao just shook her head and walked off. Unfortunately, her new lover followed.

And so a party was thrown.

Kenpachi and Retsu entered the party. All the captains and lieutenants were there, except from Squad 1. Everyone congratulated them. When Mayuri saw them, he fainted. This made Kenpachi laugh, and Retsu giggle.

The pair had a great time. But Ikkaku didn't. Retsu had asked Kenpachi to dance, he had looked the other way, saying "No." Ikkaku had walked up behind Retsu and said, "Captain?" And of course, Kenpachi saw, "The face." He then gave Ikkaku a death glare.

Retsu discovered Kenpachi was actually a pretty good dancer, and she had a lot of fun dancing. While Kenpachi thought of ways to punish his 3rd seat, which had sneaked off with Nemu.

"Enjoying yourself?" Retsu asked, sitting down next to Kenpachi at a table, handing him a bar of Hershey's chocolate.

Before he could take a bite, she broke of a piece, popping it in her mouth.

"Hey!"

"What? It's good."

"Humph!" Retsu just smiled.

XXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi was walking to his division, after walking Retsu to hers, when the alarm rang. Hollows were attacking. Some of them big, some little; some strong, some weak.

"Well, it might be fun fighting a hoard of hollows in the dark."

Kenpachi and the rest of Squad 11 headed out to meet the hollows. And have some fun.

* * *

I feel so grateful!(furuba)Thanks to arrancar125 and Crimson-Child for reviewing. It makes me so happy. And of course to the amazing person im always saying thank you to, im sorry but i must say your name again, ebonyangel666. Gomen.

Do you know what happens in the next action packed, romantic,tear jerker,tradgedy,comedy,boring,serious,horror chapter? Of course not!! Unless you were me, a certain other person or you were psychic, but then you'd be just scary. And then you'd know which of those things it was. But i know one thing. You'll love it! At least i hope you will. Please R&R. It makes me update and makes me happy.

MWAHAHAHA...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...mwhahahah...bwaha. . . now im off to do my art project, since i forgot at the top, i hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Gotcha

Yay!!! And so, here is chapter, 7 i believe. Still don't own Bleach. Enjoy

* * *

Some of Squad 4, including the captain and lieutenant stayed back to prepare for the wounded's arrival and to treat them. While some went out to start bringing back the severely wounded and help the others in the field. Retsu was on edge the entire time, praying Kenpachi would not be one of the faces brought in. 

XXXXXX

Kenpachi was having fun. He even enjoyed fighting some of them. And of course, fighting several opponents at once was always funner, and so was fighting at night with no lights.

The rest of Squad 11 was also having fun, Ikkaku and Kenpachi having the most. The rest of the soul reapers thought it was grim work, and inwardly shook their heads at the smiling 11th Division members.

After many of the hollows were slain, the most by the 11th, the rest decided to saver their worthless lives and fled.

After they had left Ikkaku and Kenpachi, who were standing near each other, looked at each other, smiled an 11th division smile, laughed a psychotic laugh, and both collapsed, bleeding from hundreds of wounds, some of which were very deep. Both their zanpaktous had broken.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The 4th Division and its members were very busy. Even with only the severely wounded being carried to the building it was still quite crowded.

"We've got two more!" a member called out, entering the crowded building.

Retsu looked over and gasped, for on one of the stretchers lay Kenpachi, a bloody mess.

"Bring him here!" she called, and they laid him on the table.

All the captains were in the 4th even Yamamoto himself, who now watched Retsu with interest.

Retsu was doing all she could, trying to stop all the bleeding, cleaning up the wounds. She yelled for blood, since Kenpachi needed more, having lost a lot, but in vain. She realized they had never gotten his blood type. He was still bleeding, losing more blood. And so she did all she could.

"Don't you dare die Kenpachi!" his breathing suddenly stopped, and, checking his pulse, she discovered his heart too, had stopped.

She started desperately performing CPR, tears welling up in her eyes. But she was a healer, and she soon knew he was gone. Tears ran freely now, falling on Kenpachi, who was wrapped up in bandages, now splotched with red.

She hugged the still Kenpachi, sobbing, blood soaking into her clothes, making them bloodier.

"Gotcha." A very hoarse voice said.

"What?!" Retsu stood up, staring at Kenpachi in shock.

"I scared ya." Kenpachi said, smiling, even if his eyes were a little glazed. Retsu slammed his head against the table. _Note to self: never smile or laugh when badly wounded around Yachiru or Retsu._

She again hugged him, sobbing into his neck. "Don't do that again." She whispered.

"Sorry." Kenpachi said, with complete sincerity, upon seeing the state Retsu was in. And knowing he had caused it.

Yamamot, and the other people, who believed the two really didn't love each other, found this quite interesting.

XXXXXX

Kenpachi was released five days later, but only because he would of killed anyone who said he couldn't.

Retsu hadn't come to see him during his stay, he figured she was extremely busy. But, on the 7th day after his release and she still hadn't, he decided something was up.

* * *

Yay! There were a LOT of hollows. Its like the equivalent of Kenpachi fighting 5 Ichigos at once, since he doesnt almost die THAT easily. Or is that a biased opinion? anyway... i want to thank 2 things. 1: whatever gave me the inspiration/idea for this story. and 2 my brain, cuz without it i couldnt write it. 

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please... you know you want to. I'll haunt your subconcious if you dont. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. strokes dog omniously. No, its not a cat. Im not Dr. Evil. I have a dog.


	9. No

Yay!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy

* * *

Kenpachi walked up to Retsu, who was at her house. Isane had told her to take today off. Her back was turned to him; she was reading a list of some sort. 

"Retsu?"

"Yes?" she said, not turning around. She tried to keep her voice neutral, but it cracked at the end.

"What's wrong?" Kenpachi asked, sharply.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie." Kenpachi walked up to her and turned her face to look at him.

Her eyes were watery, and there were bags under them. She was also pale.

"It's… it's just that… I don't want to lose you. Or watch you die." Kenpachi dying for a minute had obviously shook her up. Bad.

"I'm sorry." Kenpachi said, looking down. He didn't like to see Retsu like this. And it was his fault.

"No, I…I can't." Retsu said, this time it was her who looked away, as best she could.

"Fine." Kenpachi said, turning around and walking out the door,leaving red marks on Retsu's face. Retsu merely stared at the door, watching him go in shock.

XXXXXXXXX

Retsu stared at the ceiling the following nights. Sleep eluded her, she often would close her eyes, tears flowing, remembering Kenpachi's face, just before he had said, "Fine." His eyes had looked so hurt, rejected, just before they had turned to ice. They had searched her face, looking for an answer, wishing she would take it back. Then he had left, because of her.

She kept replaying his, "I'm sorry." In her head too. It had been so sincere. He had left because of her.

XXXXXXXX

Kenpachi also lay awake at nights. He was furious with himself for being so cold and getting angry at her. He was also hurt, and lost.

"I'm a worthless a-hole. (Yes, I know, he would use harsher language…) I push Retsu away, hurt her, and I treat my zanpaktou like garbage. Hell, I pretty much treat everyone like that…" Kenpachi continued to rant about how he treated people.

_"So you admit it?"_

Kenpachi looked around the room, and finding no one, figured his zanpaktou was talking to him. Which was a surprise.

_"Yes, this is your zanpaktou speaking. It's not a ghost coming to haunt you."_

Kenpachi soon realized his zanpaktou was female.

"Now listen, I'm still VERY mad at you. But luckily for you I'm not a spiteful being. And I've realized you HAVE changed. If only a little."

"Uh, thanks. Oh and um zanpaktou?"

_"Yes?"_

"Please forgive me, someday." Kenpachi fell asleep.

_"Someday, soon. That will be the day I tell you my name. But until the day I decide to forgive you, you don't deserve to know my name."_

XXXXXX

Kenpachi's life returned to normal, as much as it could. He was more withdrawn, and didn't speak much. You could tell he didn't get much sleep.

His squad, Ukitake, Shunsui, and Nanao felt very sorry for him. Their moods were also dampened.

They often hung out together, trying to cheer Kenpachi up. Kenpachi and Shunsui often had a couple of drinks.

Yachiru also tried to cheer him up. Although she, too, was often withdrawn and quiet. Which seemed to have and effect on the entire soul society's mood.

It now seemed, except for a small group of people, that Kenpachi's and Retsu's relationship was dead.

* * *

Short and sweet!!! His zanpaktou isn't REALLY the type to hold grudges. But very sarcastic. Please R&R!!! Oh ya, and MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	10. Break

_It's not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it throught the night. I won't go home without you. Maroon 5, Won't Go Home Without You_ Heard it and thought it kinda fit. Anway, enjoy!!

* * *

It may have seemed like they didn't care about each other anymore, but they were torn inside. Inwardly in torment, each one blaming themselves.

_"Kenpachi!"_

"What?"

_"You'll never get her back if you don't do something. She's too quiet to try and get you back, she's afraid of getting hurt. So, therefor, you need to get your but up and go get your woman you idiot!"_

"But, what do I do?"

_"Go talk to Jyuushiro or Shunsui."_

Kenpachi, Jyuushiro, Shunsui, and Nanao sat outside Shunsui's division.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kenpachi asked, head in hands.

"Well, you need to apologize. But how…" Shunsui stared off into space, deep in thought.

"I'm sorry Kenpachi." Jyuushiro said.

"I know it just isn't you, and your reputation might take a hit, but what about hetting her some flowers, maybe some chocolate or something she likes, maybe write her a note…"

"Nanao! You're a genius!"

"I know." She replied, adjusting her glasses.

XXXXXXX

Kenpachi was looking for flowers. Whit Nanao, and much to Nanao's annoyance, Shunsui. (Although she did enjoy it more than she used to.) After all, everybody needs alone time and she wasn't getting that much.

The trio entered a flower shop, looking around. They decided on a bouquet of lilies. And went to get some other stuff.

XXXXXX

Retsu walked into her house, after a long day. She was surprised to see a bouquet of lilies on her be. Se walked up to her bed and picked up the box next to the flowers. It held a gold diamond necklace, in the shape of a heart. Her eyes started to water. There was also an envelope from Yachiru.

Retsu laughed, it contained photos of Kenpachi walking through the Soul Society with flowers in hand. His face wasn't very happy.

The flowers were beautiful! There was also a note from Kenpachi, saying he was sorry for hurting her, it was his fault, and that, if she wanted, he would TRY to change.

Retsu felt very bad. She was the one who had pushed HIM away. A tear fell upon the note, and she cursed herself for not being brave enough to make things right. She sighed. The rest was up to her. It was late, but she had to do it. Now.

Kenpachi was sitting on his couch when he heard a knock.

"Come in!"

Retsu slowly walked in, she did not have her captain's coat on.

"K…Kenpachi?" she stopped several feet away. And Kenpachi stood up. She noticed his expressionless face, which was drawn, and that he hadn't been getting much sleep either. " I..I'm sorry!" Retsu threw herself against him, hugging him close and sobbing. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! And I don't want you to change!" Kenpachi carefully sat back down, holding the crying woman.

"Don't be sorry."

"But… it… was…my…fault!"

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!"

Seeing he couldn't change her mind for now, he simply held her close, resting his head on hers.

When she was done crying she looked up, her eyes swollen and red. Her eyes searched his face, looking for forgiveness. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kenpachi gently ran his hand down her face. "We are both at fault."

_"Go get 'er, tiger!"_

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"But Kenpachi, it really is my fault, I'm the one who…" Retsu was cut off when Kenpachi kissed her passionately.

Sometime later, after breaking the kiss, Retsu laid her head on his chest, arms around his neck, and fell asleep. Kenpachi didn't want to carry her back to her division, nor leave her on the couch. So he set her on his be, covered her up, and was just walking out the door to go sleep on the couch.

"Kenpachi?" Came the whisper.

"Ya?"

"Sleep with me."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Retsu made room for him, sitting up.

Kenpachi lay down, lying on his back. Retsu moved closer, lying on his chest, one hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Retsu." Kenpachi replied softly, kissing her on the forehead. Retsu snuggled up closer, one of Kenpachi's arms around her, and fell asleep. Kenpachi soon followed.

**FIN**

* * *

**Anyone ever notice how Retsu is generally called Unohana? Or is it just the people i know who do that? Well, did you like it? Please R&R!! And if anyone cares, there shall be a sequel... its called... get ready for it... Wedding Bells!!**


End file.
